


Fix it

by TheTimetravellerCat



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: Canon What's Canon?, Fitz aussi, Gen, Le Fou est en vie, M/M, et que je voulais écrire quelque chose pour arranger ça, et ça a donné ça, je ne me souviens pas exactement de la fin juste que j'étais déçu, plus sérieusement, post-clerres
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimetravellerCat/pseuds/TheTimetravellerCat
Summary: Fitz est rentré à Castelcerf, Devoir lui a redonné son titre de Prince, Abeille découvre la vie à la cour, Ortie et Crible sont heureux, et on pourrait penser que Fitz le serait aussi. Mais une absence le pèse, une absence qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier. Alors il continue à vivre, jour après jour. Pourtant, lui aussi a le droit au bonheur, et le destin compte bien le lui donner.
Relationships: Devoir/Elliania, Fou/Fitz, Ortie/Crible
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, l'univers non plus.
> 
> J'ai écrit tout cela il y a plus de 3 ans, après que le dernier tome de cette série m'ait brisé le cœur. Je doute de finir cette fic un jour, cela fait trop longtemps que j'ai laissé cet univers derrière moi, mais je voulais la poster quand même. Peut-être qu'elle pansera quelques unes de vos plaies.
> 
> Amitiés,  
> TheTimetravellerCat

L’austère citadelle de Castelcerf se dressait devant moi, avec ses tours de pierre grise presque noire dressées droit vers le ciel d’un air accusateur. Voilà déjà des mois que j’étais rentré, et pourtant, je ne me faisais toujours pas à cette idée, comme si, quelque part en moi, une pièce manquait pour que je puisse être tout à fait rentré. Peut-être était-ce simplement l’assassin en moi qui avait disparu après cette longue et terrible dernière mission. Fitz l’Assassin était né entre ces murs et peut-être aurait-je dû y mourir aussi ? Et en fin de compte, cette part de moi était morte à Clerres, loin, bien loin de là où tout avait commencé. De fait, peut-être était-ce pour cela que je me sentais si incomplet. Oui. C’était sûrement cela. Après tout, je ne pouvais penser à aucune autre explication.

J’avais réussi à secourir Abeille et l’avait ramenée à la maison, les Servants et les Quatre de Clerres étaient tombés, Crible et Ortie allaient se marier et leur petite fille, Espoir, débordait de vitalité, les garçons de Molly, de ce que j’en savais, étaient tous relativement heureux et menaient belle vie. Persévérance et Braise semblaient trouver leur place petit à petit. Les habitants de Flétribois se reconstruisaient, difficilement et douloureusement - et jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de ne point avoir été là cette terrible nuit et de ne point avoir su protéger mes gens - mais ils étaient forts et ils trouveraient la force de recommencer une vie. Flétribois. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée de mon domaine, le domaine de Tom Blaireau. Cette part là de moi-même était morte aussi, en quelque sorte, mais elle était toujours là et elle continuait de me faire mal. Non, ce n’était définitivement pas cela qui était à l’origine de ce sentiment persistent d’absence, de manque, comme si quelqu’un manquait à l’appel. Un éclair se fit. Umbre. Certes, la mort d’Umbre m’avait affecté, mon vieux mentor me manquerait, pour sûr, mais je savais que, comme pour tout chagrin, celui-ci s’atténuerait avec le temps. Non, là non plus n’était pas la cause du vide qui m’habitait. Je poussai un grand soupir, ce ne serait définitivement pas aujourd’hui que je viendrais à bout de cette énigme.

Doucement, j’entamai la longue remontée vers les portes du château. Le soir approchait et je voulais être à l’heure pour dîner en compagnie d’Abeille, je le lui avais promis. Depuis que j’étais rentré, j’essayais, du mieux que je pouvais, de tenir les promesses que je faisais à Abeille, et j’en faisait au moins une demi-douzaine par jour, la tâche était donc ardue, mais, jusqu’à présent, j’estimais m’en être sorti de manière satisfaisante. Du moins, je n’avais plus la constante impression d’être un si mauvais père au point qu’on aurait dû me séparer de ma fille qui était tout au monde pour moi. Bien évidemment, une fois la nuit tombée, seul et loin de tous, je ne pouvais guère m’empêcher de ressasser encore et encore mes erreurs et à quel point je l’avais faillie et cela continuait de me ronger, mais j’estimais le mériter. Par maintes fois, je n’avais pas été à la hauteur en tant que père et j’avais besoin de m’en souvenir, de ne pas l’oublier, de sorte que plus jamais je ne referai les mêmes erreurs, ni ne retomberai dans les mêmes pièges. Là était mon fardeau et je l’acceptais, mais tous les jours, j’essayais de faire mieux, pour Abeille.

Je saluai les gardes d’un bref signe de tête en franchissant les portes de Castelcerf. je résistai à l’envie de passer par les écuries ; je savais pertinemment que je n’y trouverais rien de ce que j’y attendais, tout avait changé. Tout avait changé. Cette pensée m’était douce amère. J’étais bien le premier à savoir que la société change et évolue au fil du temps, que celle-ci voit passer toute sorte de gens et, qu’avec les bonnes personnes, elle dévie de sa route initialement prévue. Et il se trouve que, à Castelcerf, celle-ci avait bien dévié, tellement que je ne m’y sentais plus chez moi. À une époque, cette immense forteresse avait été ma maison et je m’en souvenais encore avec moult détails, mais ces jours-ci, tout me semblait inconnu. Il m’arrivait de me promener ça et là, d’apercevoir fugacement des scènes de mon enfance, puis, l’instant suivant, mon regard ne reconnaissait rien, tout lui était devenu étranger en l’espace d’une fraction de seconde. Je m’étais absenté bien trop longtemps de la cour et, à présent, je courais après les fantômes d’une vie passée.

Le pas plus lourd que lorsque j’avais pénétré dans l’enceinte du château, j’entrepris l’ascension des marches menant à ma chambre. Heureusement, je disposais d’un peu de temps pour me recomposer une attitude plus enjouée, ou tout du moins plus sereine et moins lasse avant d’aller retrouver ma plus jeune fille pour un repas en tête à tête. Ces moments étaient rares du fait que j’avais officiellement réintégré la cour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire... surtout pour le pire si vous en veniez à me demander mon avis à ce propos. Bien évidemment, c’était bien mieux que d’être considéré comme le bâtard-à-abattre-au-cas-où, mais tenir le rôle de membre de la famille royale était véritablement éreintant, plus que n’importe quelle tâche physique qui, bien que pouvant être ingrate, amènerait tout de même la satisfaction du travail achevé ou encore la bonne fatigue du corps, mais dans le cas présent, il ne s’agissait que de mondanités et autres protocoles de l’étiquette des nobles qui me laissaient épuisé mentalement et avec les nerfs à fleur de peau. Si j’avais pu, je serais volontiers parti loin de tout cela, comme un loup, mais je ne pouvais pas. Devoir me l’avait bien fait comprendre, maintenant, j’avais des responsabilités et des devoirs et je devais m’en acquitter.

J’entrai dans ma chambre, jetai un coup d’œil à la pile de rouleaux qui attendaient des réponses, soupirai et décidai de volontairement les oublier pour le moment. j’avais répondu à certains d’entre eux ce matin même, et pourtant, j’avais l’impression que la pile avait réussi à grossir davantage depuis. Je laissai échapper un grognement d’irritation et allai m’affaler un instant sur mon lit. Lorsque j’étais revenu, on m’avait assigné une chambre dans le même couloir que celui de la famille royale, mais je n’avais pu m’y résoudre et avait ardemment prié mon Roi de m’autoriser à reprendre ma chambre d’enfance, seul endroit où j’arrivais encore à véritablement me sentir chez moi. Cela m’éloignait d’Abeille, mais cette dernière se trouvait non loin d’Ortie et de Crible et j’avais pleinement confiance en eux pour veiller sur Abeille si elle en avait besoin ; non pas qu’elle en eut réellement besoin d’ailleurs. La cour était certes très intimidante pour elle, mais elle était incroyablement forte et s’en sortait très bien jusqu’à présent. De plus, elle n’était que très rarement dans ses quartiers, ses journées étaient très occupées et quand elle avait un du temps libre, elle le passait généralement en dehors de sa chambre. Il lui arrivait très fréquemment de rendre visite à Lourd. Ortie n’avait pas été très convaincu par la chose au départ - l’homme était vieux et différent - mais Lourd avait une manière bien à lui de toucher Abeille par ses sentiments et de percer sa coquille. Et, en dehors de ces considérations, la jeune demoiselle appréciait foncièrement la compagnie de Lourd et j’estimais qu’il était important de préserver ce bourgeon d’amitié. J’étais sincèrement reconnaissant à mon vieil ami d’aider ma fille à se reconnecter à ses sentiments et à s’ouvrir à nouveau, bien que lentement et avec beaucoup de prudence, au monde. Ainsi, voyant le bien que ces visites faisaient à sa jeune sœur, Ortie avait fini par céder, et, contrairement à ce qu’elle eut pu croire, la réputation d’Abeille à la cour n’en avait pas été négativement affectée pour autant.

Je m’agitai dans mon lit pour m’y asseoir, ce n’était pas le moment idéal pour traînasser, j’avais certes un peu de temps devant moi, mais certainement pas suffisamment pour m’apitoyer sur le passé. Je claquai mes mains sur mes cuisses et, d’un bond énergique, me relevai. J’entrepris de changer de vêtements, habituellement, je ne m’en préoccupais guère, mais Ortie n’aimait pas me voir débraillé et crotté par la boue, et elle serait là avant que je ne retrouve Abeille, elle aurait voulu dîner avec nous, je le savais, mais depuis la naissance de sa fille, elle faisait attention de dîner régulièrement dans la Grande Salle, je était pour elle hors de question qu’on la considère comme trop dépassée par sa maternité pour continuer à occuper les fonctions de Maîtresse d’Art. Ce qui n’était absolument pas le cas, mais l’opinion publique passait à la loupe le moindre manquement à ses fonctions, la moindre absence à tout événement un tant soit peu important et cela l’agaçait au plus haut point. Crible, son époux, n’avait pas à souffrir de cette attention, il n’y avait qu’elle, simplement parce qu’elle était une femme ; et elle bataillait fermement à faire tomber ce cliché insupportable. Elle avait bon espoir de finir par faire changer les choses, avec Elliania et Ketricken à ses côtés, toutes deux venant de différents pays où la place des femmes n’était pas constamment remise en question. Aussi, je comprenais qu’elle ne puisse nous accorder autant de temps qu’elle l’aurait voulu et je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur ; de toute manière, je n’aurais pas été très bien placé pour le faire.

Avec un soupir de résignation, je m’assis à ma table de travail et déroulai quelques rouleaux dans l’espoir de faire diminuer la pile qui semblait continuellement grandir sans jamais au grand jamais se réduire en un tas qui aurait été raisonnablement traitable. Malgré la répugnance que cette tâche m’inspirait, le temps n’en passa pas moins vite, si bien que, lorsque je relevai la tête pour guetter l’aspect du dehors et ainsi me donner une vague idée de l’heure, je fus agité d’un bref instant de panique, si je ne me dépêchais pas, j’allais finir par être en retard ! J’attrapai rapidement mon pourpoint paré du cerf aux andouillers baissés, blason que mon roi Vérité m’avait dessiné, et l’enfilai à la hâte, je relaçai mes bottes et m’élançai dans les grands couloirs de la citadelle, me frayant un chemin le plus prestement que je le pus. Juste avant d’arriver au tournant donnant sur le couloir royal, je m’arrêtai, repris ma respiration, me composai une expression amène, pris soin de bâtir mes murailles mentales pour ne pas laisser mon Art s’échapper puis j’avançai à grandes et dynamiques enjambés vers la porte des appartements d’Abeille. Je me fis annoncer et on me laissa entrer. Ortie était là, comme je l’avais prévu et Abeille m’adressa un léger sourire. À cette vision, un franc sourire éclaira mon visage et lui fit écho. Ma fille pensais-je fièrement. Bien que très petite pour son âge et pourtant marquée à outrance par la dureté de la vie pour son jeune âge, je ne cessai de m’émerveiller en la voyant ainsi, devant moi, en chair et en os, bien en vie.

Un feu ronflait dans l’âtre qui avait été méticuleusement nettoyé récemment, des tentures avaient été tendues sur les murs de manière à rendre les pierres dépouillées de Castelcerf plus accueillantes, des tapis avaient été disposées de telle sorte que, une fois passée l’antichambre, l’ont pouvait se déchausser sans jamais toucher les froides dalles du sol. Ortie prit la parole, me sortant de ma torpeur observatrice.

« Je suis contente que tu sois à l’heure, j’espérais bien te voir avant de ne devoir rejoindre Crible à la Grande Salle, d’ailleurs, tu devrais t’y rendre plus souvent... » Je l’interrompis. « Je sais Ortie, je sais, mais...

\- Oh ! s’il vous plaît, ne vous disputez pas ainsi. Je te promets que, dès demain, papa et moi – elle appuya ces mots d’un regard insistant à mon égard – irons déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais pas ce soir.

\- Puis-je avoir ta parole Fitz ? » J’acquiesçai, bien qu’à contrecœur. « Bien, dans ce cas, je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée, céda-t-elle. Et peut-être qu’un jour prochain, tu pourras venir prendre le thé dans nos appartements, tu ne viens pas souvent voir ta petite-fille, dit-elle plus doucement. » Petite-fille... mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine à cette appellation, mes rapports avec Ortie étaient toujours aussi complexes et nous en étions toujours à ajuster nos deux personnalités, alors l’entendre ainsi désigner Espoir me faisait chaud au cœur. « Bien sûr, cela me ferait très plaisir, tu n’auras qu’à me dire quand ce sera le moment idéal et je te promets de me rendre disponible le moment venu, déclarai-je sincèrement.

\- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n’es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je le pensais Ortie, je ferai tout mon possible, vraiment.

\- Alors c’est réglé, je t’enverrai un page. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser. » Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se retira, nous laissant, Abeille et moi, dans un silence seulement troublé par le bois enflammé qui craquait de temps à autre. Nos échanges restaient un peu guindés, mais cela finirait par s’arranger avec le temps, je ne désespérais pas encore.

Abeille me tira doucement par la manche. « Moi aussi, je n’aime pas manger dans la Grande Salle, devant autant de monde, mais ensemble ce sera moins épouvantable, j’en suis sûre. Et puis, Espoir est très douée pour faire distraction, elle en met toujours partout et c’est elle que les gens regardent. Je n’aime pas quand ils me fixent tous, mais Ortie dit que je dois m’y habituer et que je dois me rendre fière de mon apparence et qu’ainsi, ils n’oseront plus me dévisager comme ils le font.

\- Et je pense qu’elle a raison, tu n’as pas à avoir honte de ton apparence. Quelqu’un que j’ai connu il y a longtemps aurait d’ailleurs sûrement dit ceci : ‘Tu dois être fière de tes cicatrices jeune loup, elles font preuves de tes combats passés, et, si tu es toujours là pour les montrer, c’est que tu es un redoutable chasseur.’, répétai-je instinctivement. » Ces mots m’étaient venus dans un murmure lointain, comme un vestige du passé, sans pour autant en faire complètement parti. « Père-Loup ».

\- Oui, sûrement, admis-je, avec un pincement au cœur. » Les années avaient passées, mais Œil-de-nuit me manquait encore terriblement. « Allons manger, d’accord ? Dis-je pour changer le sujet de la conversation. » Je ne voulais pas être maussade, je voulais profiter de ce repas avec ma fille et rien d’autre.

Nous nous assîmes autour d’une table basse déjà dressée et déjà desservie. Je laissai Abeille se servir la première, puis je remplis mon assiette. On nous avait préparé du rôti croustillant et tendre avec des légumes et des pommes de terre. Une sauce accompagnait le tout et j’y fis baigner le contenu de mon assiette, pensant déjà à la délectation que j’éprouverai en y faisant baigner mon pain. « Alors, raconte-moi, comment sont tes journées ?

\- Chargées. Je n’ai presque pas un instant à moi. Quand ce ne sont pas les leçons d’Art qu’Ortie m’oblige à suivre, ce sont des cours avec le Scribe du château, ou encore des leçons sur l’étiquette que je dois suivre à la cour. Sans compter les après-midis que je dois passer en tant que dame de compagnie auprès de la Reine. Oh, papa ! Si tu savais à quel point je déteste toutes ces broderies et ces discussions sans fin, que de bavardages inutiles et ennuyants. Comme j’aimerais pouvoir y échapper, ne serait-ce que pour monter Tache...

\- Ou pour revoir Persévérance, tu veux dire, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Papa ! s’exclama Abeille, indignée. Mais oui, aussi. Oh ! cela fait si longtemps que je ne l’ai pas revu, je croise Braise de temps en temps, c’est vrai, mais je n’ai jamais le temps de lui adresser plus que quelques mots vides de sens. Ils me manquent tous deux terriblement.

\- Bien, bien, je verrais ce que je peux faire, peut-être arriverais-je à t’obtenir de pouvoir monter Tache quelques fois, mais je ne peux pas garantir que Per sera là, tu le sais bien.

\- Il sera là, j’en suis sûre. Braise a réussi à me glisser que ma jument ne se laisse vraiment gérer que par lui. Je te promets que je me tiendrai convenablement, comme il en convient à mon rang, récita-t-elle, comme si elle avait déjà répété ces mots cent fois.

\- Je n’en doute pas, Abeille Je suis fière de toi, tu sais, » dis-je, laissant le rose empourprer légèrement mes joues. Je vis ses yeux s’éclairer et j’en éprouvai une joie que rien n’aurait pu entacher. Nous finîmes de manger en silence, appréciant simplement la compagnie l’un de l’autre. Et j’échafaudais déjà un plan pour lui permettre de monter sa belle jument pommelée. Je n’avais moi-même eu que peu de rapports avec Persévérance et Braise depuis notre retour. L’un parce que j’évitais soigneusement les écuries, et l’autre parce que je ne me baladais pas suffisamment dans le château pour la croiser. Cependant, je savais que le premier avait trouvé une place dans les écuries de Castelcerf, mais surtout dans sa volière, il avait définitivement un don avec les oiseaux, et il était vrai que Tache ne se laissait vraiment panser que par lui. Quant à la seconde, on l’avait d’abord placée en tant que servante, puis, on avait heureusement fini par s’apercevoir qu’elle avait davantage de qualités pour entrer dans la garde royale que pour astiquer les escaliers. Ainsi, malgré tout, je me débrouillais quand même pour ne pas les perdre de vue. J’étais bien au fait que, sans eux, je n’aurais probablement pas survécu à notre quête de sauvetage... et d’assassinats – j’étais bien obligé d’admettre ce dernier point, même s’il valait mieux que le moins de personnes possibles en soit au courant – et je m’assurais de ne pas oublier ma dette envers eux.

Nous prîmes le dessert dans la même ambiance paisible, puis, à la fin de notre repas, Abeille sortit le jeu des pierres de Caudron. Nous jouâmes jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par tomber de fatigue. Je l’aidai à se mettre au lit, la bordai et l’embrassai sur le front, geste qu’elle me laissait faire depuis quelques semaines. Petit à petit, nous trouvions chacun nos marques l’un envers l’autre. Je restai un moment à l’observer, ses cheveux d’un blond presque blanc auréolant sa tête, sa peau si pâle qu’on aurait presque dit de la neige et sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Tout cela m’apaisait, elle vivait, respirait, existait et cela me rendait heureux. Après un temps, je m’en allai discrètement, sans faire de bruit et rejoignis ma chambre à la lueur des torches qu’on avait laissé allumées dans les couloirs sombres de la citadelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Cette nuit-là, je me sentis plus seul que jamais. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Je refusais de me l’avouer, mais il me manquait. Mon ami me manquait si terriblement que je ne pouvais que rester éveiller à me torturer l’esprit. Où es-tu ? Me demandai-je. Pourquoi n’es-tu pas ici avec nous ? Pourquoi es-tu parti encore une fois, comme tu le fais toujours ? Tu aurais pu voir Abeille, tu aurais pu l’aider. Il est certes vrai qu’il m’avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour l’admettre, mais elle avait tant de caractéristiques similaires aux siennes que c’en était parfois troublant. Et au fil du temps, j’en étais venu à regretter son absence plutôt qu’à craindre sa présence. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il partirait après notre mission, qu'il s'en irait, nous laissant, moi et Abeille. Me laissant. Seulement, tout en le sachant, je n'y étais pas préparé, je m'étais voilé la face, refusant d'admettre l'inexorable réalité des faits et, une fois face au mur, je m'y étais heurté de plein fouet, sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. La politique de l'autruche ne me réussissait guère, mais il semblait que je ne pouvais y résister en ce qui concernait mes amis.

Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la direction qu'il avait prise, ni où il était présentement. Je savais simplement qu'il n'était pas là et cette pensée suffisait à me serrer le cœur. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il soit ainsi capable de me mettre dans cet état ? Il avait une telle emprise sur l'influence de mes présents sentiments et mes présentes émotions que j'en aurais été presque effrayé si je n'avais pas su que le lien qui nous unissait était aussi chaste que celui que peuvent partager deux frères ou deux membres de la même meute. Et il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit que j'aurais dû être honteux de cette connexion que nous partagions. Je savais qu'il était facile de se méprendre sur la nature d'une telle relation entre deux hommes, mais il n'y avait rien de tel entre le Fou et moi. Et qui y a-t-il de mal à regretter la présence d'un vieil ami ? Rien à quoi je ne pus penser. Oui, le Fou me manquait terriblement et je ne comptais m'en excuser auprès de personne. La façon qu'il avait de me regarder me manquait, ses yeux moqueurs et brillants d'intelligence me manquaient, son sourire en coin me manquait, sa moue railleuse me manquait, son extravagance même me manquait, ses jeux de mots et paroles mystérieuses me manquaient, son esprit si vif me manquait, sa manière de s'habiller quel que soit son rôle me manquait, tout chez lui me manquait. Diable ! Même sa langue perfide et la manière de parfois me tourner au ridicule dont il était si fier me manquait !

Je me retournai une nouvelle fois dans mon lit et, de frustration et de colère, je poussai un cri silencieux et désespéré dans mon oreiller. Un sanglot m'échappa mais je ne pleurai point. Les larmes depuis longtemps s'étaient taries et il ne me restait à son endroit que ma colère, ma tristesse sèche et ce manque si grand. En vain, je tentai d'expulser tous ces sentiments dévastateurs qui semblaient avoir pris racines en moi. Le sommeil ne vint pas et l'aube me trouva épuisé, couvert de transpiration de m'être tant débattu dans mes draps et plus rongé par l'abandon que jamais. En effet, toutes les personnes dont j'avais jamais été proches semblaient toujours s'en aller ou s'éloigner quoique je fasse et le Fou ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Las et courbaturé de mon combat nocturne, je me levai, aspergeai d'eau mon visage fatigué, enfilai quelque chose de propre et sortis en direction du terrain d'exercice. Comme à chaque fois que mes pensées me hantaient sans me laisser de répit, je me tournai vers le seul remède que je connus : l'exercice physique.

Le maître d'arme ne fut pas surpris de me voir arriver de si bon matin ; ce n'était pas la première fois que le sommeil me fuyait, ni la première fois pour de telles raisons. Comme à mon habitude, j'empoignai une hache d'entraînement et me trouvai un partenaire. Parfois, pour me challenger, je prenais une épée, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je n'avais aucune envie de réfléchir stratégie et ne souhaitais que me dépenser et sortir de ma léthargie que l'engluement de mes pensées pour le Fou avait provoqué. Au fur et à mesure de mes fréquentes visites au terrain d'entraînement, les personnes s'y trouvant avaient fini par s'habituer à me voir et l'incongruité des mes premières venues avait maintenant disparu et au moins ici, je n'étais pas considéré comme le "Prince FitzChevalerie", bâtard de sa condition et doué du Vif, mais simplement comme un combattant parmi tant d'autres et j'étais jugé selon mes capacités au combat, non selon mon titre.

Lorsque j'en eu fini avec mon partenaire, un jeune homme vif maniant l'épée et qui me poussait dans les retranchements de ma fluidité de mouvement, je me dirigeai vers les étuves où je me débarrassai de la sueur qui collait à ma peau et me rendait poisseux. Mon esprit s'était enfin éclairci et, bien que courbaturé, je me sentais prêt à démarrer ma journée. En sortant des bains, je fis l'effort de remonter jusqu'à ma chambre pour me vêtir correctement avant de redescendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, ainsi que je l'avais promis à Ortie. Les regards des personnes présentes se posèrent sur moi à mon entrée et, mal à l'aise car encore peut habitué à tant d'attention, j'allai rejoindre Abeille qui se trouvait déjà là et qui m'adressa un signe de tête. Je m'assis à ses côtés et mangeai en silence. Une fois sûr que je m'étais attardé à table suffisamment longtemps, je me levai et quittai la salle.

La journée ne faisait que commencer, mais déjà, je souhaitai qu'elle fut terminée. Je profitai de la matinée pour m'occuper des traductions qui m'avait été attribuées, j'avais en effet mis au service de mon Roi mes talents de traducteur qu'Umbre avait si souvent loués. Cette tâche, à défaut de m'apporter des réponses, m'occupait l'esprit et m'apportait la satisfaction de me sentir utile à quelque chose. Depuis que j'étais rentré - et par Eda cette lubie l'avait pris bien avant mon retour - Devoir refusait fermement de mettre à profit mes qualités et mes connaissances d'assassin, pour lui, cette activité était morte avec Umbre et je devais m'y résoudre. Seulement, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'être doué pour une quelconque autre tâche qui aurait véritablement nécessité que je m'y attelle avec rigueur et dévouement. Aussi, mon temps était employé à la traduction et à quelques rencontres avec certains nobles et, parfois, quelque tâche diplomatique que me confiait Devoir. De temps à autre, il lui arrivait aussi de me mander pour que je lui serve de conseiller sur certains sujets pour lesquels il me considérait plus compétent en la matière que d'autres. Et les jours se succédaient ainsi, les uns après les autres. Le sommeil me délaissait toujours et l’ennui me guettait à chaque tournant. Pourtant, je m’obstinai à continuer ainsi, un jour après l’autre. Je n’avais bien sûr pas oublié la promesse faite à ma plus jeune fille et j’avais fait en sorte d’être assuré que Mademoiselle Abeille continuerait de recevoir des cours d’équitation, comme c’eut avait été le cas au domaine de Flétribois, ce qui lui permit de voir Persévérance brièvement, mais régulièrement.

Et, un beau matin d’automne, alors que la journée promettait d’être aussi vide de sens et captivante que la précédente, l’impensable se produisit. Au milieu des missives banales que je me devais de traiter s’en trouvait une des plus particulières. Curieux, je la pris en main précautionneusement et l’examinai sous tous les angles. Je tenais à être certains qu’elle n’avait pas été empoisonnée, ça n’aurait pas été la première tentative de la sorte à mon égard, mais mon examen attentif ne révéla rien. Le papier était de qualité, je pouvais en sentir le grain fin sous la pulpe de mes doigts et il ne semblait pas venir du duché de Cerf. Ce détail m’intrigua car le rouleau était entouré d’un curieux ruban de soie de la couleur du bleu de Cerf. La missive en elle-même avait été scellée par un curieux sceau de cire que je ne reconnaissais point. Il n’était certes pas improbable que je ne fusse pas en mesure de reconnaître un sceau, mais cela le fusse plus que je fus incapable d’en déduire la moindre hypothèse quant à sa provenance. Les armoiries m’étaient inconnues et le style de celles-ci aussi. Et, comme un enfant, je me surpris à espérer. Et si cela venait de lui ? Et si enfin il se décidait à m’envoyer de ses nouvelles ? Mes mains se mirent à trembler, je redoutais d’être déçu, d’ouvrir le parchemin et de me retrouver bien bête face à une lettre d’un noble inconnu ou face à une erreur de destinataire. Peut-être m’avait-on effectivement remis ce courrier par erreur. N’y tenant plus, je me saisis de mon couteau, défis le ruban et décachetai l’objet de ma soudaine angoisse.

Un hoquet de surprise m’échappa. Mes mains faiblirent davantage et le couteau alla rejoindre le sol dans un tintement de métal, il fut bientôt aussi rejoint par la missive entrouverte. On ne pouvait y lire que le premier mot : « _Fitzounet »._ C’était lui, il m’avait finalement écrit, après tout ce temps. Mon instant de faiblesse passée, je ramassai doucement ce que j’avais fait tomber et le reposai sur mon bureau. Une part en moi voulait crier de colère et d’indignation, comment pouvait-il se permettre de m’écrire seulement maintenant en m’ayant laissé sans nouvelles si longtemps et en commençant sa lettre par ce quolibet ridicule qu’il m’avait attribué autrefois. J’en étais vert de rage avant même d’avoir lu ce qu’elle contenait. Et pourtant, je brûlais aussi d’envie de la lire, de la dévorer, de _savoir_. Ces émotions contraires livraient bataille sous mon crâne et j’en restai immobile, impuissant, ne sachant comment réagir. Le temps s’égrena avec lenteur et, peu à peu, je repris enfin suffisamment mes esprits pour recommencer à penser par moi-même. Je me frottai le visage, abasourdi, pris une grande inspiration et me levai pour faire les cents pas. Brusquement, je fis volte face, m’assurai que la clenche de ma porte était bien en place, me rassis à mon bureau, m’emparai de la lettre, l’ouvris entièrement, me tournai vers la fenêtre de ma chambre dont les rideaux étaient ouvert malgré le froid matinal et commençai ma lecture :

_« Fitzounet,_

_d’ici à ce que tu reçoives cette lettre, je serai arrivé à Jhaampe. J’y resterai jusqu’au début de l’hiver, viendras-tu ?_

_Ton vieil ami, Ratounet. »_

Deux lignes, à peine. Le reste du papier était vierge mis-à-part quelques enluminures. Je fulminai. De rage, je balayai de la main tout ce qui était entreposé sur mon bureau et l’envoyai valser au sol. Pas une seule explication, pas même une formule de politesse, comme à son habitude le Fou m’avais joué une farce et je m’y étais élancé à pieds joints. Quel idiot je faisais. Il s’était joué de moi et, quelque part – mais certainement pas à Jhaampe, c’eut été trop beau – il devait bien rire de sa petite blague. Qu’il aille au diable, pensai-je en me relevant. S’il pense que je vais faire tout le chemin simplement pour me rendre compte qu’il n’y est pas et qu’encore une fois, il m’a bien eu, il se fourre le doigt dans l’œil. Je passai ma main sur mon visage et, dans un dernier mouvement de colère, je ramassai mon couteau qui avait à nouveau trouvé son chemin vers le sol et le plantai de toutes mes forces dans le bois du plateau de mon bureau. Il se bloqua fermement dans le grain de l’ébène, aucun morceau n’avait éclaté et je ne cherchai pas à l’en retirer tellement il s’y était enfoncé profondément. Qu’il y reste avec toute la rage qui l’avait accompagné, pensai-je avec amertume.

Ma colère s’était assourdie et un calme furieux l’avait remplacée. Ne supportant pas de rester dans cette pièce pleine de souvenir et en présence de cette maudite lettre, j’attrapai une veste que je jetai sur mes épaules et quittai ma chambre à grandes enjambées. Mes pas me menèrent au pied de la tour de Vérité et je m’engageai dans l’escalier menant au sommet de celle-ci. Je fermai la lourde porte derrière moi et m’assis devant la massive table de travail que de pauvres hères avaient dû monter jusqu’ici autrefois. Quelques débuts de traduction traînaient ça et là, vestiges de mon travail inachevé. Cherchant à m’occuper, j’entrepris de revenir sur ces parchemins délaissés. Mais rien n’y fit. Inlassablement, mon regard venait se perdre au loin, à travers l’unique fenêtre de la pièce, devant laquelle trônait toujours une imposante chaise en bois. Mes pensées tournoyaient à m’en donner le vertige et n’avaient de cesse de me ramener encore et toujours au Fou et à cette unique question qui surpassait toutes les autres : « Pourquoi ? ». Je n’arrivais pas à m’expliquer la raison qui avait pu le pousser à agir ainsi, sachant le mal que cela me ferait. Il m’était impensable qu’il n’eut pas su que cela m’atteindrait de la sorte. Alors pourquoi faire cela ? Pour quelle raison pensait-il que je méritais pareil traitement ? Ce n’était pas mentir que de dire qu’il avait, par le passé, usé de ma personne pour parvenir à ses fins, et, j’en étais venu à en comprendre les raisons de ses agissements passés, mais là, c’était au delà de tout ce qu’il m’avait fait subir. Jamais encore il n’avait ainsi joué avec moi de manière aussi cruelle et sans raison se profilant à l’horizon. C’était lui qui était parti, lui qui m’avait quitté. Et, en ces termes, il n’avait pas le droit de me siffler de la sorte, espérant que je réponde comme un chien bien obéissant. Non, il n’en avait pas le droit. Et pourtant, il l’avait pris et je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais parce que, malgré-tout, je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’y penser, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de me demander si tout cela ne pouvait tout de même pas contenir une once de vérité. Et si ? Et s’il était vraiment à Jhaampe en ce moment même ? Et s’il était sincère ? J’en souffrais, mais je n’arrivais pas à ne pas espérer. J’avais besoin que cela fut vrai. Et pourtant, je me refusais à y croire. Je refusais d’espérer parce que je savais que je ne me remettrais pas d’une telle chute. Des larmes me piquèrent les yeux. Notre dernière séparation m’avait déjà fait suffisamment souffrir.

Le soleil se couchait déjà et mes traductions étaient tout aussi inachevées que lorsque j’avais pénétré dans la pièce. Je m’arrachai avec difficulté de ma contemplation et me forçai à descendre pour prendre mon repas aux côtés d’Abeille, Ortie et Crible. Et, si je fis acte de présence, je ne touchai guère à la nourriture contenue dans mon assiette. L’esprit toujours aussi préoccupé, je ne faisais que chipoter avec ma fourchette. Mon attitude m’attira quelques regards appuyés de la part d’Ortie et je me contentai de hausser les épaules, l’air de dire que ce n’était rien, ou, tout du moins, rien de plus que d’habitude. Elle sembla accepter mon ersatz de réponse et dut penser que quelque pusse-t-être ce qui me tracassait, il n’y avait pas lieu de s’inquiéter et que cela devait sûrement être un souci en lien avec mes activités et certainement pas d’ordre personnel. Du moins, je l’espérais avec ferveur, je n’avais pas la moindre envie que l’une ou l’autre de mes filles ne viennent me poser des questions sur mes états d’âme et encore moins sur le Fou. Je restai ainsi plongé dans mes pensées un certain temps avant de me rendre compte qu’Abeille, bien que discrète comme à son habitude, l’était encore plus particulièrement ce soir-là. En effet, elle tombait de fatigue et je me rappelai qu’elle avait sûrement monté à cheval tout l’après-midi. Sans mot dire, je pris doucement sa main et l’entraînai vers la sortie, pas de leçon supplémentaire pour elle ce soir. Ortie soupira mais ne m’empêcha pas de partir discrètement, lui accordant ce répit ponctuel. Je montai avec elle jusqu’à ses appartements, la laissant marcher à mes côtés, sa main toujours dans la mienne, mon esprit fermé à double tour. Dès l’instant où sa porte se referma derrière nous, elle se tourna vers moi et écarta ses bras fins, me demandant silencieusement de la porter, ce que je fis. Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou et je sentis sa respiration tiède contre ma peau ce qui me fit frissonner agréablement. Mon enfant. _Notre louveteau_ me dit une voix familière dans un murmure. Notre louveteau acquiesçai-je. Nous restâmes ainsi un instant, puis, tout aussi doucement que je l’avais entraînée à ma suite, je la déposai à terre et l’aidai à enfiler ses vêtements de nuit avant de l’installer dans son lit. Une fois sous ses couvertures, elle ferma presque immédiatement les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire, c’était une flagrante amélioration considérant qu’elle avait encore du mal à s’endormir et qu’elle faisait de fréquent cauchemars que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter une fois qu’ils étaient commencés. Et je l’avais souvent surveillée, impuissant, à attendre qu’elle finisse par se réveiller, en me rongeant les sangs de la voir s’agiter et se débattre sans rien pouvoir faire. Heureux de la savoir dans un sommeil paisible, je m’éclipsai, mais ne regagnai pas ma chambre.

J’avais besoin de solitude, mais j’avais aussi besoin de ne pas constamment être confronté aux récents évènements. Et, de plus, trop de souvenirs liés au Fou étaient rattachés à cette pièce que j’occupais autrefois alors que j’étais encore un enfant, puis un adolescent. Je me retrouvai donc à grimper jusqu’au Jardin de la Reine et m’y introduisis en crochetant la serrure, ne disposant pas de la clef. C’était ici, qu’il y a fort longtemps, Galen avait essayé de m’assassiner. Époque lointaine qui n’avait pas manqué de laisser ses marques, mais fort heureusement, l’endroit avait bien changé depuis. Entre temps, une Ketricken déterminée était passée par là et avait transformé le lieu en un jardin magnifique, depuis, même si elle était devenue Reine mère, Elliania lui avait laissé le soin de continuer à s’en occuper et elle ne manquait pas à cette tâche. Elle avait toujours aimé les plantes et les jardins me rappelais-je avec un sourire. Je me rappelais aussi sa tentative d’assassinat à mon égard et me fis la réflexion qu’énormément de choses s’étaient déroulées et avaient changé entre ma première rencontre avec la future reine des Six Duchés et ce jour.

Malgré le froid nocturne d’un soir d’automne, je m’assis sur un banc et me laissai aller à la contemplation. Un certain temps s’écoula avant que je n’entendis la porte s’ouvrir à nouveau. Je me redressai soudainement, les sens en alerte. Puis j’aperçus l’éclat d’un blouson violet drapé de fourrure de renard blanc et les reflets argentés d’une chevelure éclairée par la seule lumière de la lune. D’instinct, ma main se porta à la barrette que je portais sous le revers du col de ma chemise. « Ma reine, dis-je, la voix remplie d’une étrange solennité.

\- Fitz ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous demander de m’appeler par mon prénom ! me réprimanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Encore une fois, il semblerait. » Je ris doucement. Ses yeux brillèrent d’une lueur d’amusement et un sourire s’épanouit sur son visage. « Jamais vous ne cesserez de me rappeler Vérité... enfin, ce n’était pas pour cela que j’étais venue vous trouver. Puis-je ? me demanda-t-elle tout en s’asseyant à mes côtés, sans attendre ma réponse. Je m’inquiète pour vous, Fitz. Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de remarquer votre air troublé au repas.

\- Oh.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler, après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que je cesserai de vous apporter mon soutien. » Elle tourna la tête vers moi pour m’inciter à répondre. Et ce fut cet instant que choisit mon corps pour se mettre à grelotter. Elle sembla soudainement réaliser que je ne portais que ma veste légère, par dessus une chemise sans pourpoint. Je n’avais pas prévu d’être rejoint, ni vraiment de monter ici. « Fitz ! Par Eda ! Vous allez attraper froid, c’est ridicule, prenez mon écharpe.

\- Je... » Mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de protester et me tendit son épaisse écharpe de laine tout en rabattant sa capuche bordée de fourrure sur sa tête. Je sentis mes joues rougir, mais, néanmoins reconnaissant, je pris le vêtement et l’enroulai autour de mon cou, glissant mes mains en dessous de l’étoffe qui retombait sur mes genoux. J’ouvris la bouche et la refermai aussitôt. Elle me laissa respectueusement me préparer à parler. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, mais je savais qu’elle était mon amie et que je pouvais me confier à elle. Je savais qu’elle me rabrouerait si nécessaire, mais qu’elle ne me jugerait pas pernicieusement. Enfin, contre toute attente, je lâchai, quatre mots du bout des lèvres. « C’est le Fou. » Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et ses sourcils s’arquèrent, puis son front se plissa pensivement. « Je pensais que vous ne saviez pas où il se trouvait, qu’il était parti de son côté après que vous ayez détruit Clerres.

\- Justement... Je.. J’ai reçu de ses nouvelles, bafouillai-je. Enfin, nouvelles est bien grand mot pour décrire ce que j’ai effectivement reçu ! » La colère avait repris le pas sur le trouble qui m’habitait. Ketricken se contenta de me dévisager sans réagir à mon accès de colère, attendant que je poursuive. Cela eut pour effet de me calmer un peu et je repris d’une voix plus stable. « Ce matin, un rouleau m’attendait, il venait de lui et m’était adressé. » Je me résolue d’en rester aux faits pour ne pas me laisser emporter à nouveau. Mais sitôt cette résolution prise, sitôt elle vola en éclats. « Mais il s’est joué de moi ! À peine une ligne, deux tout au plus ! Il ne me dit rien sur lui, aucune explication, même pas la moindre banalité. Non, il se borne à me faire croire qu’il se trouve à Jhaampe et me demande de venir, mais je n’y crois pas. Et puis quand bien même il y serait, pourquoi devrais-je accourir ? Pourquoi devrais-je tout laisser tomber pour aller le voir ?! Explosai-je.

\- Parce qu’il te manque. » Déclara-t-elle simplement. Elle avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement et ses mots me firent l’effet d’une douche froide. Hébété, je peinais à lui répondre. Je n’arrivais même pas à la contredire, peut-être bien parce que je n’arrivais pas à lui mentir. Ses mots m’avaient frappé par leur inéluctable accent de vérité. Je fermai les yeux et laissai une larme rouler le long de ma joue. Des sanglots incontrôlables agitèrent ma poitrine et, doucement, je sentis les mains de Ketricken me prendre pour m’attirer à elle dans une étreinte bienveillante. « Je sais » semblait-elle dire. Un long moment s’écoula sans qu’aucun de nous ne bougea.

Enfin, mes larmes se tarirent peu à peu et je me défis de son étreinte. Sans attendre que je me ressaisisse pleinement, elle me demanda à brûle pourpoint :

« Penses-tu qu’il y ait la moindre chance pour qu’il soit là-bas, à Jhaampe ? Même la plus infime.

\- ...oui. Je pense. Peut-être.

\- Alors tu devrais y aller.

\- Non, ce n’est pas réaliste, je ne peux pas laisser Abeille et...

\- Fitz, me coupa-t-elle, tu sais parfaitement qu’Abeille serait entre de bonnes mains, Ortie a beau paraître rude avec elle, elle l’adore autant que sa propre fille et il en va de même pour Crible. Et je te promets que je veillerai aussi sur elle. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Et pour le reste, je suis persuadée que Devoir pourra bien se passer de toi quelques temps.

\- …

\- Alors va.

\- Ma Reine...

\- Ketricken, me reprit-elle.

\- Ketricken, je ne sais pas comment...

\- Peuh ! M’interrompit-elle à nouveau. Il y a des opportunités qu’on ne peut pas se permettre de manquer Fitz. Crois-moi, si j’avais la possibilité de retrouver Vérité, même la plus infime des possibilités, je n’hésiterais pas. » Je ne répondis rien. Je ne trouvais rien à répondre à cela. Le silence s’installa entre nous, mais pas un de ces silences pesant, non, plutôt un silence tranquille que deux personnes qui se sont longtemps côtoyées peuvent développer car, depuis bien longtemps, ils ont compris que, parfois, simplement la présence de l’un et de l’autre est nécessaire et que les mots ne sont qu’accessoires. Je fus le premier à me lever, je lui fis face. « Merci. » Elle leva ses yeux d’un bleu limpide qui n’avaient rien perdu de leur éclat avec le temps et sourit tristement. Sans ajouter un mot, je m’en allai et la laissai à ses pensées, j’étais sur son terrain et elle avait besoin de solitude à son tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Si je devais partir pour Jhaampe, je tenais à faire au moins un minimum de route par les chemins et non complètement par les piliers d’Art. Ce serait un long voyage qui s’avérerait ardu avec les températures qui chutaient inexorablement et je devrais me dépêcher si je voulais avoir une chance d’arriver à temps, mais j’avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je comptais passer par un pilier qui m’amènerait à celui de l’ancienne place du marché, puis, de là, je partirais en direction de Jhaampe, en évitant soigneusement de marcher sur la route d’Art, ce qui me ralentirait sans nul doute, mais je savais que ce n’était pas négociable, l’Art exerçait toujours sur moi une force d’attraction remarquable. Entamer des préparatifs pour un tel voyage me paraissait incongru et pourtant parfaitement logique depuis mon entrevu avec Ketricken. Malgré que je fusse toujours en colère contre le Fou, je m’étais finalement rendu à l’évidence : j’avais besoin d’aller vérifier par moi-même et ce besoin de _savoir_ allait au-delà de cette colère que j’éprouvais encore et qui était toujours enfouie en moi telle les braises sous la cendre, n’attendant qu’un souffle pour se réveiller.

La plus dure partie de la préparation du voyage résidait dans le fait de devoir prévenir mon entourage de mon départ. Je redoutais de le faire et pourtant je savais bien que je n’avais guère le choix. Je redoutais particulièrement de devoir faire face à Ortie qui me réprimanderait sûrement d’abandonner Abeille ou de me défiler encore une fois. Annoncer mon départ à Devoir m’inquiétait un peu, je ne voulais pas lui faire croire que je fuyais devant mes responsabilités et, en même temps, je ne voulais annoncer à personne la véritable raison de mon voyage. Ketricken savait, mais j’étais certain qu’elle ne dirait rien sauf si je le lui demandais. Je savais que si je ne le trouvais pas dans les montagnes, je serais déçu et je ne voulais pas alors avoir à expliquer ma peine qui me paraissait presque inévitable. Jusqu’ici, je n’avais encore jamais véritablement abordé le sujet du Fou avec quiconque. Très certainement, certains devaient se poser des questions quant à la raison de son absence et plusieurs m’avaient questionné au sujet de sa mort et je m’étais contenté de leur répondre que, de ce que j’en savais, il était en vie mais avait décidé de partir ailleurs et je n’avais vu aucune raison de m’y opposer, après tout, il ne devait rien à personne, non ? Et, généralement, cette réponse leur suffisait, ou, tout du moins, on me laissait ensuite en paix sur ce sujet. Je soupirai. Entre mes mains, je tournais et retournais la missive du Fou, me posant mille questions auxquelles je n’avais aucune réponse.

Finalement, je me décidai à mentir, cela me paraissait la meilleure option, bien que mon mensonge m’apporterait davantage de problèmes du côté d’Ortie, il serait néanmoins moins problématique du côté de Devoir et de la cour. Mon idée était de dire que j’éprouvais le besoin de partir en pèlerinage pour rendre hommage à Vérité le Dragon, mais au fond de moi, cette idée me répugnait, je ne voulais pas utiliser mon Roi ainsi. Ainsi, lorsque je rentrerai et serai d’humeur maussade, on le mettrait sur le compte de mon besoin de solitude après un telle retraite vers une terre si éloignée. Mais, à l’instant même où je formulais cette hypothèse, son absurdité me frappa et je m’auto-apostrophai, me traitant d’idiot. Je n’allai duper personne avec un tel scénario. Il me fallait trouver mieux que cela, mais rien ne me venait à l’esprit et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre plus du temps qui me filait déjà entre les doigts. Je devais impérativement me concentrer sur des détails plus matériels, comme, par exemple, comment j’allais réussir à utiliser les piliers d’Art sans trop attirer l’attention, ou comment allais-je procéder pour me procurer l’équipement nécessaire à mon voyage sans mettre en exergue l’idée un départ imminent, sans quoi on ne manquerait pas de me questionner à ce propos.

Tous ces préparatifs me prirent plus longtemps que je ne l’aurais cru au premier abord. Il m’était devenu difficile de passer inaperçu depuis que Devoir m’avait rendu, bien que je n’en eu jamais véritablement disposé, mon statut de Prince Loinvoyant, aussi devais-je user de divers stratagèmes pour réunir tout ce dont j’avais besoin de manière incognito. Bien que la tâche ne fut pas aisée, elle n’en fut pas moins excitante, me ramenant à l’époque de mon apprentissage en tant que futur assassin... sans la partie meurtres et compagnie, bien entendu. Cette partie là ne me manquait guère, mais, me faufiler dans les murs du château telle une araignée rusée, user de faux-semblants et de déguisement, oui, tout cela m’avait manqué. Et puis, je devais l’admettre, cette sorte de quête donnait un agréable piment à ma nouvelle vie, bien terne jusqu’alors. Les anciens appartements secrets d’Umbre n’avaient pas été ni murés, ni réutilisés pour une autre fonction encore et je m’en servais pour entreposer tout ce que je voulais soustraire à la vue de quiconque qui aurait pu entrer dans ma chambre et faire courir le bruit de mon possible départ. Je m’efforçais de rester le plus discret possible, mais mon excitation était palpable et je devais sans cesse faire attention à mes paroles et à mon comportement de peur de me trahir. Je n’avais malencontreusement pas encore trouvé sous quelle forme transmettre le message de mon départ à qui de droit. Et je me surprenais à toujours remettre cette tâche au lendemain dès qu’elle venait troubler mes pensées. J’aime à penser que j’avais réellement dans l’idée de leur parler et les prévenir, mais la vérité fut autre.

Mon départ eut lieu très tôt un matin, bien avant que le soleil ne se levât. La citadelle était encore endormie - même la domesticité de Castelcerf dormait encore - bien qu’elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Je devais me hâter, j’étais déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, mon paquetage était prêt, mais je n’avais toujours rien dit à personne. Je me faisais honte. Je n’avais même pas parlé à Abeille, j’allais partir sans lui dire au revoir, comme un lâche. Et c’est probablement ce qu’ils se diraient tous : « Quel couard ! ». Je me fis violence et m’assis une dernière fois à mon bureau avant quelques temps sûrement. Le couteau n’avait toujours pas bougé d’un pouce et je n’avais toujours pas l’intention de l’en déloger. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai d’écrire deux lettres, dont une serait à l’intention de plusieurs personnes. Je pris une grand inspiration et commençai à écrire sur le papier que j’avais déroulé devant moi. Ma main tremblait plus que je ne l’aurais voulu et, bien qu’heureusement personne ne fut là pour le voir, je sentis la chaleur investir mes joues.

« _Abeille,_ _je dois m’absenter quelques temps pour un important voyage. Je serai de retour dès que je le pourrai. Pendant mon absence, Ortie veillera sur toi. Je te promets de lui demander de ne pas trop être sur ton dos, je sais que tu es très capable de te débrouiller, mais si jamais elle sera là pour toi, et Crible aussi. Ne sois pas trop dur envers eux, s’il te plaît._ _Il n’y sont pour rien dans mon départ précipité, alors ne les rend pas responsables. Sois dur envers moi autant que tu_ _le souhaites_ _, je peux le comprendre,_ _je suis le seul responsable_ _._ _J_ _e suis vraiment désolé,_ _je t’aime, Papa._

_PS : Dame Ketricken te sera une alliée de premier ordre si tu vas la voir. »_

Je n’étais pas le moins du monde satisfait par ce que je venais de rédiger et cela me désolait, mais plus je prenais de temps, plus je risquais d’être découvert et je n’avais que trop repoussé l’heure de mon départ. La seconde missive fut plus aisée, mais pas moins culpabilisante malheureusement.

_« À l’intention de la Maîtresse d’Art Ortie,_

_Je crains que je ne doive m’absenter plusieurs semaines. Il s’agit, je le sais et le mesure, d’un départ précipité et je vous serais gré de m’en excuser. Je ferai en sorte que mon voyage soit aussi bref que possible, mais je ne peux vous fournir aucune prévision quant à la durée de celui-ci. Je suis persuadé qu’Abeille sera entièrement capable de s’occuper d’elle-même comme elle le fait déjà, chose que nous avons déjà tous deux accepté suite à sa propre demande, aussi, je vous conjure de ne pas changer les dispositions prises à son égard._

_Je m’excuse aussi auprès de la gêne qu’engendrera mon départ quant aux tâches que le Roi Devoir m’avait adjointes. Aussi, j’ai essayé, dans la précipitation de mon départ, de m’assurer d’avoir régularisé la plupart de mes affaires en cours. Encore une fois, j’ai conscience des conséquences qu’entraîneront mon absence temporaire et j’ai pris toutes les dispositions possibles pour en réduire l’étendue._

_Prince FitzChevalerie Loinvoyant. »_

J’avais pris la décision risquée de garder un ton formel et détaché dans l’espoir de garder tout sentiment à distance et d’ainsi amoindrir son courroux qui ne manquerait pas de s’abattre sur moi. J’aurais aimé pouvoir laisser la possibilité à Abeille de me joindre par l’Art, mais si j’agissais de la sorte, Ortie le pourrait aussi et, en plus de mon besoin de solitude pour cette longue route qui m’attendait, je ne voulais pas avoir à m’inquiéter d’une escorte qui ne manquerait pas de partir à ma recherche pour me ramener à Castelcerf si Ortie venait à savoir où j’étais ou vers où je me dirigeais. Je laissai la lettre la plus récente sur mon bureau où quelqu’un ne manquerait pas de l’y trouver et de la transmettre à la personne voulue et je fis un détour pour déposer la première. Je me faufilai à travers les passages intramuraux, évitant toiles d’araignées et nuages de poussière pour atteindre l’endroit que je cherchais. Il s’agissait d’un trou, pas plus gros que mon pouce qui donnait sur la chambre d’Abeille. Elle en avait parfaitement connaissance et nous l’utilisions pour communiquer sans qu’aucune oreille indiscrète ou qu’aucun œil malvenu ne viennent s’immiscer dans nos correspondances. Je ne voulais que personne d’autre qu’elle ne puisse lire le mot que je lui laissai. Je fis d’ailleurs glisser celui-ci à travers le trou et il tomba adroitement sur sa commode, au milieu de la corbeille à bijoux qu’elle avait disposé ici délibérément. Enfin, je pus partir.

J’avais été retardé, mais je disposais encore de quelques minutes pour quitter la citadelle avant l’éveil de celle-ci. Je laissai derrière moi l’enceinte du château telle une ombre et je rejoignis les Pierres Témoins. Je leur fis face sans crainte - ou du moins, j’essayai de m’en convaincre - resserrai les bretelles de mon sac puis résolument et sans aucune hésitation, je tendis la main vers les symboles presque effacés par les intempéries et disparu.


	4. Chapter 4

Je réapparus dans le froid mordant du climat des montagnes. Le soleil se levait à l’horizon et je plissai les yeux pour y voir. Je soupirai de soulagement, je n’avais pas perdu de temps dans les pierres, visiblement, je ne m’étais pas trompé dans la face que j’avais choisie pour me transporter jusqu’ici. L’ancienne place du marché n’avait pas changé et cela en était troublant. Le pilier d’Art, colonne faite d’une pierre d’un noir absolu et veinée d’argent, se détachait toujours aussi solitairement au milieu d’un cercle, suffisamment grand pour y installer plusieurs étales, où aucune trace de végétation n’apparaissait, pas la moindre petite touffe d’herbe, ni la moindre racine. Je frissonnai d’un frisson qui n’était en rien dû à la température de l’automne montagnard et me dépêchai de quitter la route d’Art, je n’avais nulle envie de perdre la raison, même si cela nécessitait que je fisse le voyage sur le bas côté d’une route parfaitement lisse et plate, sans défauts, dans un enchevêtrement de ronces, de racines, d’aiguilles et de plantes grimpantes.

Je me mis en route l’esprit déjà ailleurs, mais heureusement pas perdu dans le fourmillement insupportable des souvenirs engrangés dans la route d’Art. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers le Fou, vers tous les souvenirs que j’avais de nous deux, ici même, en ces lieux. Je nous revoyais pendant notre expédition pour aller à la rescousse de mon Roi Vérité, il y a si longtemps de cela. Mais de plus douloureux souvenirs m’habitaient aussi. Brièvement, je ne pus m’empêcher de revoir le corps sans vie de mon ami, délaissé à même la glace, au milieu d’excréments et de rejets humains. Ma gorge se serra et mes yeux me piquèrent. Plusieurs décennies s’étaient écoulées, mais la douleur inhumaine que j’avais ressentie alors était toujours présente, gravée en moi pour l’éternité. Je déglutis difficilement et me forçai à me rappeler des souvenirs plus heureux, comme cette nuit que nous avions passée ensemble dans sa tente Ancienne, après que j’eusse réussi à le ramener d’entre les morts. Cette nuit, nous l’avions passée l’un contre l’autre, blotti comme un seul être, et peut-être bien qu’à cet instant précis, j’avais été persuadé que rien n’aurait le pouvoir de nous séparer, mais le destin – ce satané destin – m’avait prouvé le contraire.

Ma lèvre trembla. Chaque fibre de mon corps souhaitait le trouver à Jhaampe et pourtant chacune de ces mêmes fibres le redoutait aussi. J’en ignorai la raison, mais la possibilité de notre réunion m’angoissait. Premièrement, j’étais persuadé que celle-ci n’aurait jamais lieu, ensuite, j’étais aussi convaincu que, si par quelque miracle elle avait lieu, il ne manquerait pas de m’abandonner une nouvelle fois. Il finissait toujours pas le faire, cela semblait être une constante inévitable à notre relation complexe. Une ombre obscurcit mes traits. Je me ressaisis et me concentrai sur autre chose, le loup en moi me soufflait de vivre l’instant présent, d’apprécier la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage, le vent soufflant à travers les boucles de mes cheveux qui s’échappaient de sous mon bonnet, la senteur des arbres et de la nature proche, le bruit de la neige crissant sous mes pas, des brindilles craquant sous mes bottes, le ciel limpide au dessus de ma tête et le bonheur de voyager de nouveau, d’être en mouvement. Je souris, qu’il était agréable de goûter aux plaisirs simples que la vie m’offrait !

Je marchai à un rythme soutenu jusqu’au soir, m’arrêtant à peine pour manger à midi, la nuit tombait tôt et je voulais parcourir un maximum de chemin lors des heures éclairées de la journée. J’installai mon campement sommaire loin de la route, fis l’effort d’allumer un feu pour tenir les bêtes éloignées de ma tente ; j’avais encore en mémoire ma rencontre terrifiante avec un ours qui avait bien failli me coûter la vie. Je ramassai du bois en suffisance pour tenir toute la nuit et partis chasser, comme au bon vieux temps. Mon loup me manquait, avec lui, la chasse était meilleure. Et malgré cette nostalgie d’une chasse partagée, je ne pus m’empêcher de rire en voyant passer un porc-épic sous mon nez et cela me coûta un lapin, mais je finis tout de même par trouver un lièvre des montagnes et, content de moi, je revins vers mon feu. Je préparai la viande tout en sifflotant un air enjoué, une fois le gibier mit à rôtir sur le feu, j’enterrai les abats et le reste de la carcasse que j’avais dépecé pour éviter d’attirer des charognards. Je m’adossai contre un arbre et m’absorbai dans la contemplation paisible de la nature. Oui, il était vraiment bon de retrouver une vie simple, faite d’une chaire simple. Castelcerf était bien loin derrière moi – ou plutôt devant moi, mais là n’était pas la question – et je m’efforçai de ne pas penser aux répercussions des lettres que j’avais lâchement laissées. Cela ne servait à rien de me prendre la tête pour quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas modifier, ce qui était fait était fait. Le fumet de la viande cuite à point me tira de mes réflexions et je l’accueillis avec joie.

Mon savoureux repas ne m’empêcha guère d’oublier le but final du voyage que j’avais entrepris et, quand bien même j’essayais de ne pas y penser, mon esprit ne semblait avoir de cesse de m’y renvoyer. Que m’attendait-il réellement à la fin de ma journée ? Je ne le savais point, mais je semblais avoir un grand potentiel pour imaginer le moindre scénario possible, particulièrement les plus catastrophiques ou douloureux. Et, quand je semblais enfin être à cours d’idée pour me torturer, je me surprenais à en trouver d’autres. Mon humeur s’était assombrie avant même la fin de mon repas et, bougonnant devant ma stupidité de ne pas avoir emporté d’alcool avec moi, j’allai me coucher dans une tentative de mettre fin à ce constant bouillonnement d’idées qui ne m’était d’aucune utilité. Le réveil fut infiniment plus dur que je ne l’avais anticipé. Malgré mon apparente jeunesse surtout due à l’Art et à une vieille guérison d’Art - pratiquée autrefois, elle avait semblé mettre en branle un processus de guérison continuel qu’on ne semblait pouvoir arrêter et dont je payais le prix régulièrement - une grande partie de ma souplesse m’avait quitté et si j’avais entretenu mon corps et ma force grâce à mes visites régulières au champ d’entraînement, je n’avais jamais encombré ma routine d’étirements, comme le faisait le Fou, et, je le regrettai amèrement en cet instant. Le froid n’arrangeait bien sûr rien à ma situation et je me contentai d’y aller en douceur, sentant le moindre de mes os craquer au moindre de mes mouvements. Je fis chauffer de l’eau sur mon feu mourant et me préparai une infusion d’écorce de saule pour calmer les élancements qui me parcouraient. Mes pieds, eux-aussi, n’avaient plus l’habitude de connaître une allure aussi soutenue et un effort aussi long, ils s’étaient rapidement couverts d’ampoules et faute de mieux, je les perçais avec mes ongles. Je savais que la plante de mes pieds ne tarderait pas à se redurcir, mais, en attendant, je devais supporter les souffrances occasionnées par un tel manque de préparation. Enfin, après maints soupirs et un petit-déjeuner frugal, je me remis en route.

J’avais espéré que cette expédition pour rallier Jhaampe me permettrait de trouver un calme relatif et surtout, de me vider la tête, mais plus j’avançais, plus il me paraissait que l’effet inverse se produisait. À chacun de mes pas, je devenais plus anxieux et le plus anxieux je devenais, le plus lentement j’avançais. Une sorte de force inéluctable me poussait cependant à continuer et je m’y pliais. Si j’arrivais à me regarder en face, je savais que Ketricken avait raison, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ne pas y aller. Et ma colère avait beau atteindre des sommets, pour une raison que j’ignorais, il me semblait pourtant impossible de le haïr _lui_. Oh, pour sûr, je haïssais la lettre qu’il m’avait envoyée, ou sa façon de toujours se jouer de moi, de jouer avec mes sentiments, mais je n’arrivais pas à le détester et je n’arrivais pas à amoindrir le manque que je ressentais à son endroit. J'envoyai valdinguer un caillou de toutes mes forces pour évacuer ma frustration de ne pouvoir contrôler mes émotions lorsqu’il s’agissait du Fou.

Les journées suivantes se ressemblèrent comme deux gouttes d’eau. Je marchais, inlassablement, mon rythme variait selon mes humeurs, mais je continuais d’avancer malgré tout, puis, la nuit venue, j’installais mon campement – mes habitudes revinrent vites et cela devint une simple formalité avant même la fin de la première semaine de marche – puis je chassais, faisais provision d’eau et de vivres lorsque la chasse était bonne, m’étirais de mauvaise grâce, allais me coucher de bonne heure pour m’empêcher de trop ressasser, me réveillais, prenais part à une nouvelle session de douloureux étirements et reprenais la route et ainsi de suite. Le paysage ne changeait guère, lui aussi. La route d’Art, toujours aussi rectiligne et propre, me faisait quelques œillades de temps à autres, mais généralement elle disparaissait presque derrière le rideau de lianes qui bordait mon chemin. Les températures avaient encore du temps avant d’atteindre leur point le plus froid, mais je les sentais chuter légèrement chaque jour. Bien que, fort heureusement, le fait d’être constamment en mouvement et de marcher sans laisser le temps à ma sueur de sécher complètement et donc de me refroidir, me permettait de garder une relative chaleur et j’étais heureux de ne pas souffrir du froid comme le Fou. D’ailleurs, il s’agissait là d’une nouvelle énigme. Pourquoi diable se serait-il réfugié à Jhaampe, dans le Royaume des Montagnes, alors qu’il détestait autant le froid ? Encore une question sans réponse me fis-je la remarque aigrement.

La monotonie du paysage était telle que je ne levais que rarement la tête pour regarder autre chose que là où je posais mes pieds. Aussi, je me réjouissais de savoir que j’allais bientôt atteindre la fin – ou le début selon votre façon de voir les choses – de la route d’Art. Une fois ce point franchi, le paysage changerait pour quelque chose de plus vallonné et de moins forestier. Il me faudrait aussi grimper le flanc d’une montagne avant de ne pouvoir véritablement rejoindre la route qui menait à Jhaampe et les frissons d’une joyeuse anticipation accompagnaient cette idée. Je n’avais pas de monture et mon ascension en serait facilitée et cela me permettrait de profiter pleinement de ce paysage montagnard si différent de celui du duché de Cerf dans lequel j’avais grandi. Étrangement, bien qu’ayant très peu de souvenirs de ma petite enfance, les paysages constitués de montagnes, de vallées, de pics enneigés me faisaient me sentir chez moi et je ne manquais pas de m’en imprégner autant que je le pouvais. L’air froid brûlait mes poumons et pourtant je me délectais de cette brûlure, elle me vivifiait, me faisait me sentir vivant. L’essence du loup en moi se satisfaisait de cette existence sommaire et nomade et aussi souvent que j’y arrivais, je m’abandonnais à cet état d’esprit qu’est celui du loup qui se repaît de l’instant présent.

Une joie pure m’emplit lorsque j’atteignis enfin le croisement entre l’étroite piste menant aux montagnes - et à quelques villages presque déserts et éloignés de tout - et la route d’Art. Je déposai mon paquetage à mes pieds et exhalai longuement, bras grands ouverts pour apprécier les rayons du soleil de midi qui me caressaient le visage. Je fermai les yeux et poussai un grognement de contentement. Le vent soufflait à travers mes boucles noires que j’avais libérées. Elles flottaient dans l’air et je sentais ma nuque se hérisser sous l’effet de la bise fraîche. À regret, je rouvris les yeux et observai le paysage typiquement montagnard qui s’offrait à moi. Un col me faisait face, à gauche, un pic édenté seulement couvert de neige et de rocaille, à droite, une montagne moins imposante et enneigée elle aussi, mais, ça et là, on pouvait deviner des tâches vertes plus grandes qu’un homme. Mon but se trouvait de l’autre côté de cette montagne-ci.

Avec enthousiasme, je laissai la route d’Art dans mon dos. Je n’avais même pas eu besoin de me servir d’écorce elfique, à mon plus grand soulagement, et, bien que je ne sache trop qu’en penser, je n’avais pas senti Ortie tenter de me contacter par l’Art, la route d’Art empêchait presque toute communication, aussi, je ne pouvais être sûre qu’elle n’avait pas essayé. Intérieurement, je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire, mais cela ne m’empêchait pas de me préoccuper des conséquences que mon départ soudain de Castelcerf avait pu engendrer. Aussi, pour m’éviter de trop m’appesantir sur le sujet, je fis repasser mon sac sur mes épaules et poursuivis mon chemin. Cette fois-ci, pas de précipitation, je devais garder mon ascension régulière, je ne voulais pas me retrouver à devoir faire des pauses à foison parce que j’étais incapable de gérer mon souffle. La montagne ne devait pas excéder une petite quarantaine de pieds, aussi, je ne devais pas mettre plus de trois ou quatre jours à la monter et à en descendre. À sa base, je trouvai une piste presque effacée serpentant sur son flanc, et bientôt, elle disparut presque entièrement, et sous mes pieds, il n’y avait plus que de la pierraille qui roulait dangereusement, menaçant parfois de me faire déraper et de m’entraîner dans une chute vertigineuse. Ma gorge se serra à plusieurs reprises et plus d’une fois, je me retrouvai transporté lors de ma mésaventure, des décennies plus tôt, dans le pierrier qui avait bien failli me coûter la vie. Et celle du Fou. J’en revenais toujours à lui, comme s’il était le nœud de mon existence, la clef de voûte de mon esprit. Nos êtres avaient toujours été entremêlés bien que j’eusse pendant longtemps refusé de le croire. Et, en quand enfin j’en avais pris pleinement conscience, il était trop tard, nos routes s’étaient déjà séparées. Et comme un idiot, j’avais eu l’espoir qu’encore une fois, il viendrait me retrouver, mais il n’en avait rien fait, et au lieu de cela, il m’avait envoyé cette stupide lettre ! Et d’ailleurs, toute cette histoire était stupide ! C’était encore sûrement une de ses facéties et je m’y laissais prendre !

En cet instant même, je voulus rebrousser chemin, m’en aller et l’envoyer au diable ! Quand bien même il se serait trouvé à Jhaampe, je n’aurais pas eu envie de lui donner la satisfaction de voir que j’avais répondu à l’appel tel un corniaud bien dressé ! Je fis brusquement demi-tour et, dans ma précipitation, mon pied dérapa sur le sol instable et je glissai inexorablement vers une chute certaine. Au moment où cette pensée naquis, mon corps rencontra brutalement le sol. Je battis des bras, fourrageai la pierre de mes mains dans l’espoir de trouver une prise et ne dus mon salut qu’à la racine d’un pin gargantuesque obstinément ancré dans la montagne. Je m’y raccrochai avec l’énergie du désespoir et attendis patiemment que ma respiration se calme avant de ne tenter de me relever. Avec une extrême prudence, je me remis sur mes pieds et ne bougeai plus. Je scrutai mon environnement. Encore une fois le destin eut raison de moi. Il m’était impensable de redescendre, pas si je tenais à rester en vie. Si je m’obstinais dans cette voie, je n’allais pas manquer de déclencher une nouvelle avalanche et cette fois, je n’aurais peut-être pas autant de chance. Je pensai avec ironie que l’avenir n’était en fait qu’un perpétuelle renouvellement du passé et j’aurais presque pu entendre la voix insupportablement moqueuse d’un fou me disant _«_ _Çà, t_ _u le savais déjà. »_

Avec une infinie précaution, je détachai la corde que j’avais enroulée sur le dessus de mon sac. Je fis un nœud coulant sommaire, bloquai mes pieds dans l’énorme racine à laquelle je m’étais rattaché plus tôt et j’effectuai un premier lancé infructueux. Je visais un rocher en chandelle un peu plus haut sur ma droite. Des trouées dans la neige autour montraient de la terre, indiquant un terrain plus stable que celui sur lequel je me trouvais. Je ramenai la corde à moi aussi prudemment que possible, la relançai et essuyai un nouvel échec, je recommençai l’opération avec patience jusqu’à ce que, enfin, la corde atteignit sa cible. Profondément soulagé, je me hissai à la force de mes bras vers le roche et quand je fus assez près, je m’y agrippai aussi fermement que mes muscles tétanisés me le permirent. Je restai un instant ainsi, le plus gros de mon poids reposant sur le rocher, recouvrant mes esprits, ma cage thoracique se soulevant au gré de ma respiration qui se calmait peu à peu. J’avais du mal à croire à ma chance, j’étais seul et tout aurait pu très mal se terminer si cette racine ne s’était pas miraculeusement trouvée là et si je n’avais pas eu la présence d’esprit d’emporter de la corde, ou encore si ce rocher n’avait pas eu cette forme si affinée et pourtant robuste. Un long rire nerveux s’échappa de ma gorge. Oui, tout aurait pu très mal se finir, mais j’étais en vie et je m’en étais sorti. Je ris jusqu’à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, évacuant ma peur et ma nervosité dans ce phénomène libérateur que peut être le rire. Je repris mon ascension le cœur plus léger, acceptant de devoir au moins aller jusqu’à Jhaampe, rien ne m’empêchait, une fois là-bas de repartir aussitôt, sans même chercher le Fou. Je regrettai qu’il m’ait fallu partir et parcourir un si long chemin simplement pour me rendre compte d’une réalité aussi simple. Je n’avais pas besoin de le chercher et je n’aurais pas dû m’en aller lorsque j’avais reçu son mot. S’il tenait vraiment à me voir, il n’avait qu’à venir de lui-même. Après tout, s’il avait réussi à me faire parvenir un message, c’était qu’il savait où me trouver.

J’atteignis le sommet vers le milieu du troisième jour et la montagne m’offrit un spectacle qui me laissa pantois. La vision qui se déroulait devant moi était grisante. C’était comme si la terre s’ouvrait en deux en une gigantesque fracture, avec, de part et d’autre, des montagnes, gardiennes du ventre de la terre. Le soleil brillait haut dans un ciel d’un bleu limpide, en tant que seul spectateur qui pouvait décemment convenir et tenir tête à autant de puissance à l’état brut. La même lumière qui m’éblouissait magnifiait cette scène spectaculaire pour laquelle les mots me manquaient pour en décrire l’entièreté de sa beauté. Des rangées d’arbres se rapprochaient et s’accrochaient au gouffre, certains étaient si grands et si inclinés qu’on avait l’impression que leurs cimes cherchaient à accrocher celles de leurs compagnons qui leur faisaient face. Telles des puissances étrangères se tendant la main pour conclure quelque sorte de traité diplomatique, elles se rejoignaient presque sans toutefois se toucher tout à fait. Des oiseaux de grande envergure tournoyaient, assurant leur dominance sur l’être humain et rappelant que la nature n’était guère la seule puissante entité vivante à rivaliser avec l’humanité, la faune veillait elle aussi sur le monde et ses habitants. Assis au centre de cette immensité, je me sentais minuscule et je m’attendais presque à voir surgir un dragon pour me rappeler à quel point ma vie pouvait être insignifiante pour d’aussi grandes créatures à la longévité aussi élevée – bien que très imbus de leur personne et peut-être à raison.

J’aurais apprécié rester ici à contempler ce prodigieux panorama pour un temps aussi long que me l’auraient permis mes réserves, mais je n’avais pas chassé depuis mon infortunée péripétie et mes vivres s’amenuisaient et, qui plus est, le terrain pentu ne m’aurait pas permis d’y planter une tente sous peine de me retrouver à rouler toujours plus bas tout au long de la nuit. Aussi, dus-je laisser derrière moi ce cours instant de sérénité et faire face à l’autre versant de la montagne. Le sentier de ce côté-ci était plus marqué et ma descente en fut facilitée. Le soleil était presque couché lorsque je trouvai enfin un plan moins incliné et je dus finir de monter ma tente dans l’obscurité. Je jurai plusieurs fois avant d’enfin terminer mon installation et j’abandonnai l’idée de faire du feu, ce qui était très probablement sot de ma part, mais j’étais extrêmement fatigué et je ne désirais que m’écrouler et dormir, le jour se lèverait suffisamment tôt. J’avais parcouru une distance non-négligeable et il y avait fort à parier que ce serait ma dernière nuit sur cette montagne, demain, Jhaampe serait à moins de deux jours de marche.

Je me recroquevillai dans mon duvet et je me convainquis que c’était à cause du froid, mais, en réalité, c’était un autre froid qui m’avait envahi. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à affronter les prochains jours. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à l’éventualité de voir le Fou. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de ma venue dès ses premiers mots, mais s’il était là, il m’attendrait et j’aurais du mal à l’éviter. J’avais beau avoir été formé à l’art de l’assassinat et de l’espionnage, il semblait constamment avoir un tour d’avance et si cela avait pu être un avantage par le passé, j’en étais effrayé aujourd’hui. Sur cette pensée, je me retournai et essayai de dormir. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas, j’étais épuisé mais je ne pouvais m’endormir, dès que je fermais les yeux, je le voyais surgir de derrière un arbre, un rocher, une tente et me dévisager d’un air goguenard comme il le faisait autrefois, lorsque nous étions enfants à Castelcerf, puis je le revoyais seul et brisé dans la tour d’Umbre, fixant de ses yeux d’aveugle quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir. Puis cette vision se succéda à une autre. Nous étions dans les marches menant aux Jardins de la Reine, lui assis contre un mur, moi debout, venant de découvrir la preuve irréfutable d’un attentat contre l’enfant à venir de la Reine. Je le voyais encore, dans sa livrée bleu et rouge bordeaux, la moitié de son visage tuméfié et me regardant si durement, si résolument. Je le revoyais encore ouvrir ses lèvres fines et pincées et me menacer de faire voler en éclats le moindre de mes petits secrets. Je ressentis à nouveau le frisson glacé d’horreur qui m’avait parcouru devant la détermination dépouillée de tout remord de mon ami. Et je me revoyais, bloqué entre le marteau et l’enclume, entre ma fidélité envers mon Roi et mon amitié envers son fou. Je rouvris les yeux dans le noir, ne pouvant supporter davantage cette image. Et, j’ignore pourquoi, mais je me redressai, farfouillai à tâtons dans mon paquetage et en sortis la lettre du Fou. Je ne pouvais y lire les mots qu’il y avait tracés de son écriture claire et précise, mais je n’en avais pas besoin, je les connaissais par cœur. _«_ _Fitzounet,_ _d’ici à ce que tu reçoives cette lettre, je serai arrivé à Jhaampe. J’y resterai jusqu’au début de l’hiver, viendras-tu ?_ _Ton vieil ami Ratounet. »_ Et autant qu’ils me tourmentaient, ils m’étaient d’un certain réconfort. Au delà de leur sens littéral, ils m’indiquaient qu’il était en vie et que, même si j’aurais aimé qu’il le fasse de manière moins cruelle, il pensait à moi. Mes doigts jouèrent avec le ruban bleu de Cerf dont il s’était servi pour entourer le parchemin. Et je finis par m’endormir le serrant fermement dans mon poing.

Le soleil me cueillit dans mes rêves et je m’éveillai, groggy et transi de froid. Hagard, je mis quelques minutes à me rappeler où je me trouvais et ce que je faisais là. Toujours dans mon poing, le ruban bleu chatoyait dans la lumière de l’aube. Je le nouai autour de mon poignet, comme pour me donner du courage, puis je sortis dans le froid mordant du dehors. Je m’astreignis à ma gymnastique matinale, mangeai un gruau froid et gris et repartis. Vers la fin de l’après-midi, j’avais définitivement laissé la montagne derrière moi, bientôt les arbres se clairsèmeraient. Aussi, je remontai mon campement, fis un feu cette fois-ci et me mis en quête de gibier. À pas légers, j’avançais sur la neige feutrée, tous les sens aux aguets prêt à bondir sur le premier lapin venu. Je rêvais de me repaître de viande fraîche au lieu des morceaux secs et durs qui m’attendaient dans mes affaires. J’entendis une brindille craquer derrière moi et je me retournai aussi sec. Mes yeux s’écarquillèrent, ma bouche s’ouvrit sous l’effet de la surprise et mon cœur sembla s’arrêter.


	5. Chapter 5

En face de moi, il se tenait là, une main couvrant sa bouche, sous l’effet de l’horreur ? De la surprise ? Du plaisir de me voir ainsi humilié ? Je n’aurais su le dire et cela m’importait peu. Je ne comprenais pas. Il me restait encore près d’un jour avant d’arriver à Jhaampe et pourtant, il était bien là, devant moi, aussi réel que la neige sous mes pieds. Que faisait-il ici ? Et surtout, qu’allait-il faire maintenant qu’il m’avait là, devant lui, en chair et en os. Allait-il s’assurer de finir de se payer ma tête et de rire de ma naïveté encore une fois ? Il n’avait pas pu savoir que j’arrivais, je n’avais pas croisé le moindre être humain. Était-il possible qu’il m’ait pisté ? Qu’il se soit douté que j’emprunterai le pilier d’Art de la place du marché et qu’il m’ait attendu là ? Ma colère contre lui s’accrût brutalement, mes idées se mélangeaient et je n’avais plus l’esprit clair. N’y tenant plus j’explosai.

« Que fais-tu là ?! Tu m’as suivi, c’est ça ? Tu tenais à me voir me donner tant de mal pour venir ? Tu es content j’espère ?! Tes moqueries par courrier ne t’avaient pas suffies ? Il te fallait me ridiculiser en personne en plus ! Qu’est ce que tu veux de moi, Fou ? Hein, qu’est ce que tu veux à la fin ! » Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Sa peau ambrée avait pâli sous l’émotion, mais je n’en avais cure. Et il eu l’audace de feindre la surprise et d’ignorer toutes mes invectives en me demandant : « Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre moi ?

\- Je suis en colère parce que tu m’as quitté, Fou. Tu es parti ! Sans un regard en arrière ! m’exclamai-je.

\- Je suis parti parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi, tu voulais que je te laisse en paix, tu me l’as toujours demandé et je n’ai jamais pu tenir cette parole là. Ô combien de fois je suis venu t’arracher à ta vie et ô combien de fois j’ai regretté de devoir le faire et autant de fois je me suis haï pour l’avoir fait. Alors pourquoi me reproches-tu de l’avoir enfin fait, n’était-ce pas cela que tu voulais ? » me répondit-il, blessé et amer. Il déglutit et je vis ses joues se foncer, était-ce... de la honte ? Ne me laissant pas le temps de m’interroger davantage, il reprit. « J’ai fait une erreur en t’envoyant cette lettre. J’étais saoul, tu me manquais comme jamais personne ne m’avait encore manqué. Je brûlais de te voir et j’ai fait une bêtise, j’aurais dû te laisser tranquille et m’en tenir à ma promesse. Je... je suis désolé, je n’ai pas voulu jouer avec toi. Jamais je n’ai voulu te blesser, ni te tourmenter. Dès l’instant où j’ai réalisé ce que j’avais fait, je... je... » Un sanglot brisa son dialogue. Il me regardait, interdit. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes qu’il peinait à retenir. Ma haine fondit comme neige au soleil devant la mise au jour de cette affreuse vérité. Le Fou avait souffert autant que moi de notre séparation. « Oh Fou ! C’était vrai. Au début. » Incertain, je marquais une pause. « J’avais peur. Je n’étais pas prêt. Je ne voulais pas perdre Abeille si tôt après l’avoir retrouvée. J’avais peur que tu viendrais me la prendre, qu’elle te préférerait à moi. Je ne voulais pas admettre l’indéniable. Et pourtant, cela aurait dû me sauter aux yeux. À dire vrai, c’était sûrement tellement évident que je refusais tout simplement de le voir. Fou, j’ai été idiot, comme à mon habitude, je pensais que tu l’avais deviné. Tu as toujours su lire en moi bien avant que je n’en fusse capable moi-même.

\- Pas cette fois, il semblerait Fitz. Si seulement j’avais su, si seulement j’avais réussi à décrypter cette tête de bois qu’est la tienne, mais je n’ai pas pu. J’étais aveuglé par mes propres sentiments, persuadé que tu me tenais responsable pour tout ce qui était arrivé à Abeille et je le comprenais. Oh oui, je le comprenais, parce que tout était de ma faute cette fois-là. Si je n’étais pas venu à toi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ; alors bien évidemment, je comprenais que tu ne veuilles plus me revoir, jamais. Oh Fitz ! Je regrette ! Je ne voulais pas t’infliger encore plus de peine que je ne t’en avais déjà causée. » Il détourna la tête, des larmes brillaient aux coins de ses yeux. « Fou, Fou ! Regarde-moi. » Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et de mon pouce, délicatement, j’essuyai la larme qui avait perlé au creux de sa pommette. Et, aussi timide que j’avais pu l’être lors de mes premières rencontres avec Dame Patience, j’avouais tout haut, autant à lui qu’à moi-même, la vérité que j’avais désespérément tentée d’oblitérer. « Tu m’as manqué. » Ces quatre mots firent exploser une myriade de papillons dans mon ventre et ma tête se libéra d’un coup, comme la corde d’un arc qu’on lâche. Le Fou, quant à lui, s’était raidi. Je l’avais, semblerait-il, réduit au silence. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et, pour une fois, j’aurais tout donné pour les voir et regarder au travers. Je craignis soudainement de le voir s’enfuir. Je souhaitais l’attirer à moi et le serrer contre moi, m’assurer que cette fois-ci, il n’allait pas décamper, mais je sentais que si je faisais cela, il me repousserait. Alors je ne fis rien et j’attendis. Ses mains se décrispèrent brièvement, seulement pour se recrisper sur mes poignets, il était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque ses longs doigts effleurèrent le ruban bleu noué autour de mon poignet gauche. Il dépassait légèrement de mon gant. Sa seconde main vint rejoindre la première. Je lâchai son visage et je descendis mes bras que ses mains ne quittèrent pas. Il joua avec le ruban du bout de ses doigts, fuyant toujours mon regard. Je le laissai faire. Enfin, il cessa et se contenta de serrer ma main entre les siennes. Même au travers de mon gant et les siens, je pouvais sentir l’extrême fraîcheur de sa peau. Toujours en s’abstenant de me regarder, peut-être de peur de lire sur mon visage le contraire de ce que je venais de dire, il me répondit : « Vraiment ?

\- Oui. dis-je sans marquer aucune hésitation.

\- Alors tu ne m’en veux plus de t’avoir envoyé cette lettre ?

\- Si. » Je sentis ses mains me serrer plus fermement. « Mais je ne suis plus en colère contre toi. ajoutai-je. Je t’en veux de ne pas l’avoir envoyé plus tôt et je t’en veux d’avoir dû être saoul pour l’écrire. » Il pouffa et je souris. « J’ai pourtant suivi ton exemple, tu sais, je t’ai écrit beaucoup de choses... que j’ai brûlées ensuite. » dit-il, et je pus presque sentir son sourire à travers ses mots. Je ris. « Alors tu as aussi découvert à quel point ça n’apporte que peu de réconfort.

\- Oui. Je ne sais d’ailleurs pas pourquoi tu t’obstines à continuer. » Je ris encore « C’est une bonne question. » Et cette fois, nous rîmes de concert. C’était merveilleux de l’entendre rire et j’en avais le cœur plus léger. Sa prise s’était relâchée et l’une de ses mains alla rejoindre celle qu’il ne tenait pas. Il diminua la distance entre nous et leva enfin la tête vers moi. Ses larmes avait séché, mais ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur particulière, comme s’il mourrait d’envie de faire quelque chose, mais qu’il s’en empêchait. Je fis moi aussi un demi-pas dans sa direction et il ne recula pas. Alors, lentement et avec beaucoup de douceur, je l’attirai à moi dans une étreinte qu’il ne chercha pas à fuir, au contraire. Nous étions réunis et je ne m’étais pas senti aussi complet depuis bien longtemps, depuis des mois à dire vrai. Il était bon de sentir son poids reposer sur moi et sa respiration dans le creux de mon épaule.

Le soir tombait et, d’où qu’il soit venu, il me semblait invraisemblable qu’il puisse avoir le temps d’y retourner avant qu’il ne fasse nuit noire. Et puis, je dus m’avouer que je n’avais aucune envie de le voir repartir, pas maintenant. Aussi, déclarai-je : « Viens, il va faire nuit d’un instant à l’autre. Mon campement n’est pas loin, et un feu nous y attend.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas comment je t’ai trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si, mais pas maintenant. Je ne tiens pas à nous perdre dans le noir par ce temps. Et puis, tu n’as jamais bien supporté le froid, alors ne me dis pas que l’attrait d’un peu de chaleur ne te fais pas envie.

\- Certes. Et comment sais-tu si je n’habite pas non loin ?

\- C’est invraisemblable, Fou. Les habitations et campements autour de Jhaampe ne s’étendent pas aussi loin et ne seront pas en vus avant encore plusieurs lieues.

\- Mais j’aurais pu m’être installé loin de Jhaampe. dit-il, buté.

\- Est-ce le cas ? l’interrogeai-je, patiemment.

\- Non. admit-il.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, tu peux me le dire.

\- Non ! J’en ai envie, c’est que... non, rien. » Je le questionnai du regard, mais il n’ajouta rien de plus. Je laissai passer et me contentai de lui dire : « Bien, parce que je n’avais aucune envie de t’abandonner à ton propre sort par ce froid. »

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu’à ma tente, le feu s’était drastiquement réduit, mais des braises brûlaient encore et j’en fus soulagé. Je laissai le Fou raviver le feu avec le peu de bois que j’avais mis de côté avant de partir chasser, tandis que je me mis en quête de branchages pour l’alimenter tout au long de la nuit. Je fis plusieurs allers-retours et je ramenais plusieurs brassées de bois. J’expliquai au fou que je chassais avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec lui et que je ne pourrai lui offrir grand chose pour le dîner, mais que, dès l’aube, j’irai à nouveau en quête de gibier. Il m’assura que je n’avais pas à m’inquiéter, ce ne serait pas là première fois que nous nous contenterions de peu. C’était vrai et je ne trouvai rien à y redire. J’allai chercher ce qui me restait de viande séchée, de racines et de baies et je revins m’asseoir à ses côtés près du feu. Enfin, je posai la question qui me brûlait effectivement les lèvres. « Alors, comment as-tu su que j’étais là ? » Le fou sourit énigmatiquement. Ses yeux espiègles me lancèrent un regard en coin avant de répondre. « Bigarrée. » me dit-il simplement. Je le regardai, attendant qu’il poursuive. Il se saisit d’une baie qu’il porta à sa bouche et croqua, laissant le suspens me gagner. Je décidai de jouer le jeu. « Comment ça, Bigarrée ? N’est-elle pas avec Heeby ou Tintaglia ?

\- Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec l’une ou l’autre, c’est vrai. Mais elle revient régulièrement vers moi, souvent lorsque celles-ci s’en vont pour de longs voyages vers des terres lointaines. Elle est arrivée à peine une semaine après mon arrivée à Jhaampe. » Je notai qu’il ne précisa pas si cela s’était passé il y a plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines voire même plus d’un mois, mais je me gardai de le lui faire remarquer. Il poursuivit. « Elle ne reste pas constamment avec moi, aussi ça ne m’avait pas étonné lorsqu’elle a disparu pendant plusieurs jours, mais ce matin, elle est revenue. Et elle n’arrêtait pas de croasser « Fitz ! Fitz ! Fitz ! », j’ai cru qu’elle disait cela pour se moquer de moi alors je lui ai intimé d’arrêter, mais rien n’y fit. Si bien que je crois bien qu’elle a fini par perdre patience et m’a pincé jusqu’à ce que je la suive dehors. » Comme pour me prouver qu’il disait la vérité, il me montra les marques rouges des coups de bec qu’il avait reçu sur ses avant-bras. « Alors je l’ai suivie et elle m’a mené jusqu’à la lisière de ces bois, après ça, elle m’a laissé seul. J’ai tourné en rond pendant en certain temps, je jure que je l’ai traitée de tous les noms, dit-il en rigolant, mais je t’ai aperçu et je n’en croyais pas mes yeux. Tu sais, j’étais persuadé que tu ne viendrais pas, m’avoua-t-il, penaud.

\- Moi aussi, j’ai cru que je ne viendrai pas... mais je... on m’a aidé à réaliser que je le devais, pour moi. fis-je, sur un ton plus bourru que je ne l’aurais voulu.

\- Mais tu es là. » dit-il, comme si à ses yeux, c’était la chose la plus absurde qui soit.

Je ne pus rien répondre à cela, alors je me contentai de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et le laissai poser sa tête sur mon épaule. C’était bon de le sentir contre moi, proche de moi, de respirer les parfums qui s’accrochaient toujours à lui, n’ayant lui-même pas d’odeur. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment et je pensai à ce qu’il avait dit. Oui, j’étais là. Je me demandais ce que j’allais faire. J’étais venu dans l’idée que le Fou ne serait pas là et que je repartirais aussitôt arrivé, mais maintenant que j’étais avec lui, je n’avais aucune envie de partir et de le laisser derrière moi. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à lui dire au revoir. Mais mes responsabilités m’attendaient à Castelcerf. Cette idée m’accablait, je ne voyais pas comment faire cohabiter mon impérieux désir de ne plus être séparé du fou et mes multiples obligations. Avec un soupir, je décidai d’arrêter de me faire inutilement du mal et d’écouter avec plus d’assiduité le loup en moi qui me disait de profiter du moment présent. Aussi, doucement, je murmurai à mon ami : « Viens, allons nous coucher, il est tard. » Il me répondit d’un marmonnement inintelligible, sûrement mi-ennuyé à l’idée de devoir quitter la chaleur du feu, mi-approbateur. Je me levai, rajoutai du bois en suffisance et suivis le Fou à l’intérieur de la tente.


End file.
